The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ballurpico’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during June 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with unique flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum breeding selection designated BFP-2654, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, light rose pink-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum breeding selection designated BFP-2927, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, blush margined, white-colored flowers, medium green-colored variegated foliage, and vigorous, upright, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2005 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.